More Time for Yesterday
by Ster J
Summary: Zar, the son of Spock and Zarabeth from AC Crispin's novels, is introduced to his extended family of Vulcan.


_I accidentally removed this story, so I am reposting it._

**MORE TIME FOR YESTERDAY**

**by Ster J**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Trek. Wish I did.

Characters: Spock, Zar

Thank you, AC Crispin, for "Yesterday's Son" and "Time for Yesterday," those wonderful novels about Zarabeth and Spock's son Zar. This ficlet is my way of saying thanks!

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama

A/N: To set the scene: Using the Guardian of Forever, Spock has returned once again to rescue his son. Zar is now the ruler ("sovren") of New Aeren--think Arthur and Camelot, w/o all the singing! ;-) Zar, of course, wants to return to help his people to ward off the local savage tribes (as well as to return to his new bride!), but his father and his self-appointed godfather (McCoy) want to first heal his leg that was severely injured years prior, but never healed properly.

--ooOoo--

"Come," Zar responded to the sound of his door signal. In walked Spock, a bemused expression on his face. "Father! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Greetings, my son. I have a proposition for you. Would you accompany me on a short trip?"

Zar thought a moment, studying his leg. Finally he shook his head. "It sounds tempting, Father, but I am anxious to get back home. If I delay rehabilitating my leg..."

Spock raised a hand. "It will be for only three days, including travel. McCoy suggested that you take the weekend off from your rehabilitation regimen. This would be an ideal diversion."

Zar shook his head again. "You two are only delaying the inevitable..."

"I want to take you to Vulcan," Spock blurted, "to present you formally to the Family." Zar was taken aback. Acknowledging his existence to the whole clan would bring shame on Spock.

Zar swallowed a few times before he could speak. "The Family? Are you sure about this?"

Spock drew himself to his full height.

"I have never been more certain about a decision."

Zar blinked at the unabashed pride he heard in Spock's words.

"Nothing would please me--or my parents--more."

Zar considered further. For a supposedly unfeeling being, Spock certainly knew how to pull on Zar's heartstrings. He sighed in resignation.

"When do we leave?" Zar said at last.

Spock released the breath he had been holding. "As soon as you can prepare. Tell me, my son, what ritual clothing would you wear to meet a head of state?"

Zar's eyes widened.

_"What?"_

"I am presenting you as one head of state to another head of state. What would you wear?"

"Father, I usually meet other clan leaders on the field of battle. Surely you don't want me in my chain mail and helmet, or would you?"

Spock shook his head. "You would pass out from the heat almost immediately. How about what you wore for the wedding?"

The black trousers, boots, and vest. Zar nodded.

"And your red cloak?"

Zar looked warily at his father.

"You _do _want the helmet, don't you!"

Spock shrugged. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. We can replicate anything you need. Just sketch it."

Zar shook his head in disbelief.

"I want you to look as impressive as possible."

"You mean you want me to impress your father."

Spock nodded. "Absolutely."

Spock landed the shuttle in a graceful arc, delicate as a desert wind bird. After powering down the engines, he removed his crimson uniform jacket and high collared shirt and donned a formal robe, deep blue and silver, with his IDIC brooch holding the scarf in place.

Zar breathed a low whistle.

Spock cocked an eyebrow at him and responded, "It _is_ a formal occasion."

Zar swung his red cloak around his shoulders and fastened it at his throat. He raised his helmet to his head and muttered, "I feel stupid."

Spock adjusted the folds of his son's cloak and buffed the jet medallion with his sleeve.

"You look fine to me," he said, moving to the hatch. "Shall we? Remember to walk slowly and to be careful on the steps. The gravity here is higher than you're used to..."

"...And I don't want to re-injure my leg. I know, I know. I got the same lecture from Dr. McCoy." Zar straightened his shoulders. It almost felt as though he _was_ going into battle. "Let's do this."

Spock opened the doors to the shuttle and led Zar outside. The Sovren had to bow low to accommodate the extra height of the helmet's plumage. He straightened to an overwhelming sight.

So many people! There were Vulcans, some young, some old, some ancient, filling a stone amphitheater at the base of a gentle slope. The morning sun was slowly working its way over the crest, with the warm promise of searing heat to come. An interracial couple stood nearest the shuttle. There was no mistaking Sarek and Amanda. The ambassador was resplendent in full regalia. Amanda was breathtaking in flowing robes.

Spock greeted his parents with the ritual gesture. He extended his hand to Zar.

"My father, I present to you the Sovren of New Araen, Zar, my son."

Sarek's calm gaze turned to Zar, and he lifted a hand in greeting. "We are honored by your presence, Sovren of New Araen. Live long and prosper." Sarek lowered his hand. "And we are pleased to call you grandson."

Zar straightened his shoulders and blinked several times, struggling for control. This was no time to embarrass his father.

"Peace and long life to you, father of my father," he replied in halting Vulcan.

Amanda smiled. It was a grand gesture on Zar's part.

As if reading her thoughts, Zar turned to his grandmother, raised her hand to his forehead, and murmured, "Peace to you as well, my lady."

It was Amanda's turn to fight tears. She would not shame her family either.

"Come," Sarek said, pulling Zar's attention back. "Let me present you to the family."

Zar fought the urge to look all around, to examine and wonder who was aunt, who was cousin. He kept his eyes fixed ahead on the fragile old woman on the dais at the front of the assembly. _T'Pau!_ Sarek led his family straight to her chair, paying his respects to the matriarch.

"Little Mother, I present to you the son of my son. By name he is Zar, Sovren of New Araen, of the planet Sarpeidon."

She eyed him, then turned to Spock. "This is the boy you went through time to rescue?" she asked.

Spock came forward. "It is, my lady."

She looked at Zar again. His scarlet plumes bobbed in the wind.

"This is no boy," she observed.

Spock nodded. "It was a long time ago. I can relate the whole story to you at another time."

T'Pau nodded. She gestured for Zar to come forward. He removed his helmet and knelt at her feet.

"So," T'Pau began, "you lead a nation?"

"I do, my lady."

"And do you bring enlightenment to your people?"

Zar lowered his head, then raised it again.

"I try, my lady."

"Good." T'Pau motioned him to move closer. When Zar complied, she took his head in her frail hands. Zar prepared himself for a mind meld, but T'Pau only leaned in and spoke two words to him with all the earnestness in her being.

"Welcome home."

END


End file.
